Adventures in Midgard
by strawberrymint
Summary: Madeleine was transported to the world of Ragnarok.In order to return to her world,she need to complete all the requirements that was given to her.Will she be able to complete the requirements?Will they be able to stop the dark forces in Ragnarok?
1. A New World,Midgard!

Adventures in Midgard

Note: this story is an original story based on Ragnarok

Chapter 1

A New World...Midgard

Cold breeze spreading around...flowers bloom....birds chirping...the sun beginning to rise in the beautiful city of strawberry bay. Until...the silence was broken by the sound of an alarm clock.

DRIING...DRIING....DRIING....DRIING...

YAWN turns the alarm clock off...

A girl with long blue hair stood up and went in front of her mirror and started combing her hair. "laa....laa...laa..." she started humming while combing. When she's done, she looked at herself for the last time and she finally went down to take her breakfast.

downstairs

"'morning mom..." she greeted her mom with a kiss.

"what's for our breakfast?" she added.

"your favorite warm milk with honey and a ham sandwich" her mom replied

"okay..." the girl replied.

Her mom started to prepare their dinning table and place all their food in the table.

"you can eat now..." her mom said to her.

"yay!" the girl cheered and started eating her food.

"by the way Madeleine, how's your school?" her mom asked her while eating her sandwich.

"it's gweat" Madeleine replied while she continue to eat her breakfast.

"that's good...now...finish your food and start to fix yourself for your school today or

you'll get late." Her mom said.

"'kay mom..." Madeleine replied as she finish her food.

When she's done eating her breakfast, she went to their bathroom and takes a bath.After for about 15 mins., she went out and went straight to her room and change her clothes to her school uniform. Her school uniform is composed of a pink blouse with a collar and blue ribbon and a baby blue skirt that is an inch above her knees. She also wear a pink school shoes and white socks. She grab her blue bag and her comb and started running downstairs.

"bye mom...see you later...take care" she said as she kiss her mom.

"oh...by the way mom...don't forget to place my new game CD inside my drawer when the postman deliver it okay? Thanks mom...I love you..." she said as she wave her hands and said goodbye to her mom.

"bye dear...take care always of yourself..."her mom replied.

at her school

"Hey Madeleine!" exclaimed a girl with a short black hair

"Good morning Margarette!" Madeleine replied with a smile

"Good morning too... you want to seat under your favorite cherry blossom tree?" Margarette asked.

"of course!" Margarette replied.

They went under the cherry blossom and sat down on the bench below the tree.

"What a cool morning..." Madeleine said as she inhales the cold breeze.

"yeah...by the way, did you finish answering all our homework?" Margarette asked.

"yeah...although all of it is difficult..." Leine replied. (Leine is Madeleine's nickname)

Then the school bell rang, signaling them to go to their respective classrooms.

"I think I'll see you again in lunch time or tomorrow okay?" Margarette asked.

"'kay" Leine replied with a kind smile as she separate her way with Margarette's and went to her classroom ( class 2-1 --- Madeleine's classroom)

After classes...

Leine immediately pack her things, put some of her tings inside her locker and ran off going back to her home.

Meanwhile...

Margarette, Leine's bestfriend took the letter in her locker and read it. It's from Madeleine...

Margarette,

Konnichiwa! I hope you're doing good. Gomen nasai....but I can't accompany you home today. Because...well...my new game CD will be delivered today. You know that I really want to get that as soon as possible. I hope you understand...thanks

Leine

sigh 'she didn't really change' Margarette thought and just folded Leine's letter and went home too.

Back to Leine...

"mom, I'm home!" she said as soon as she opened the front door.

Then she went to the living room, only to find a letter from her mom. Her mom went to the market and went to buy some vegetables for them. She also mentioned that Leine's new game CD is already inside her drawer. Leine folded the paper that her mother left for her, then she smiled so brightly and went upstairs jumping in the air happily.

"yay! I can now play the famous...new...MMORPG! (Massively Multi-player Online Role Playing Game)" she exclaimed.

Then, when she reached her room, she immediately opened her drawer and her eyes went big.

"wow...this is cool..." she said as she carefully took the game CD from her drawer. After that, she sat down on her bed and started reading the back part of the game CD. Then, after reading it she turned the game CD, so that she could see the front image.

"Ragnarok" that's the word written on the front part of the game CD.

"Ragnarok?" Leine said. 'I wonder what's that...' she thought.

Then she just shrugged.

"Let's see...I'm going to play it now!" she said happily.

She went to the other room of the house where you can find entertainment equipments. She went to her all-time favorite, the computer. She waited for about a minute for the computer to finish opening up. When it is done, she opened their CD-ROM drive and put the CD of Ragnarok in it. She waited again for the computer to load it. While waiting, Leine kept looking at the case of the game CD, then she noticed a paper inside it. She took the case and started reading the letter.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT THE SPECIAL EDITION OF RAGNAROK! THE GAME CD THAT YOU OWN NOW IS A VERY SPECIAL COPY OF RAGNAROK. THAT GAME CD IS LIMITED...IT ONLY HAS 14 COPIES ALL OVER THE WORLD! WE JUST GIVE IT TO THE "CHOSEN ONES". BUT...BEWARE! YOUR BIGGEST ADVENTURE WILL START AFTER YOU LOAD THE GAME CD IN YOUR COMPUTER. GOOD LUCK! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY THERE! RoK ON!!!

A sweat drop from Leine's forehead runs downward up to her chin. Then she can't move her whole body from the different feelings she's feeling now.

"your...stay...there? Where?" she asked with a confused expression.

Then she looked at her monitor, suddenly the word Ragnarok appeared on her screen and suddenly she was absorbed by the game.

AAH!...AAH!...AAH!...

After Leine was absorbed inside the game, silence fell in their home.

somewhere in Midgard...

groan sound of grasses

"ouch...what's this? grasses? Where am I?" asked a very confused Leine.

She looked left and right looking for something that would give her a clue on where she is. She stood up and ran as fast as she could. Until she reached a castle-like building with two guards in it. She approach the two guards and asked them.

"uhm...excuse me sir...may I know where am I?" she asked

"oh good morning! You must be a newbie! Welcome to Midgard!" said the guard with a smile.

"Midgard?!?!" Leine exclaimed.

Her heart started to beat fast. Then she realized that she's not wearing her school uniform anymore. Instead, she's wearing clothes that is...weird (imagine the clothes of a novice in Ragnarok Online). She put her left hand on her forehead and sighed.

"come, enter now. Enter the Midgard Academy. There on the front door, you'll find a man with blonde hair. Talk to him and follow his instructions." The guard said

"okay" she said with a sigh.

Then she followed the guard's instructions and went inside the front door, until she meet the guy, the guard's talking about.

"good morning sir. Uhm, can you please help me? I'm somewhat confused." Madeleine said to him.

"Welcome! I'm the doorkeeper here. Okay, I'll explain to you everything. This world is called Midgard. Right now, we're in front of the Midgard Academy. You are now inside the world of Ragnarok. You remember the game CD you own? That's the key on how to enter this world. You can't go back to your world if you don't finish this game. To finish this game, you have to reach level 99 and collect the four legendary crystals and three solutions. Is that clear to you?" the doorkeeper explained and then asked.

"okay..."Leine replied slowly. She can't believe she's inside the game!

"oh by the way, what will happen to our world? I mean...what if they search for me?"

she asked worriedly.

"the time in your world is now stopped...don't worry. Do you want to take the tests in the Midgard Academy or do you want to step into the "real" world of Ragnarok?" the doorkeeper asked.

Leine think of this for a moment. Then she replied, "I'm going to take the different tests inside."

"very well, good choice...now, get inside and start your first lesson". The doorkeeper said.

Madeleine thanked the doorkeeper and she started to enter the academy. When she's inside the academy, she went directly to her first lesson, which is the introduction. After her first lesson, she take the special lesson and went directly to her NPC lesson. Her third lesson is pretty difficult. She needed to cross a bridge and enter the second castle for her psychological test. But that's not all, she also have to kill some fabres (looks like a caterpillar; color green). She successfully went to her psychological test and earned points. The last test was a job test. This job test is very important, because the results of this job test will be your job in the "real" world of Ragnarok. There are six jobs...these are _acolyte, archer, mage, merchant, swordsman and thief._ When the result is done, Madeleine entered an empty classroom with a man inside.

"I'm the one who will give you the results...your job is an acolyte. Congratulations! You will now be transported to Prontera, Midgard's capital city. Here are your things, your club, potions, apples, a monster device and some zanies. Good Luck!" the man said.

Then Madeleine was transported to Prontera, in the backyard of the Church....where her adventures will begin!

To be continued.....

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you like my own story based on Ragnarok by Lee Myung Jin. Don't worry....I'm going to update soon....right now...I'm still working on chapter 2- The Adventure Begins!. Arigatou for reading my story. Feel free to review my story. Arigato again.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**The Adventure Begins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok. Well, Lee Myung Jin does. He's so lucky sigh **

When Madeleine arrived in the backyard of Prontera Church, she looks around and realizes that she's in the Church's garden. She went around the Church and look for its entrance. When she finally found it, she went inside the Church and talked to the Cleric.

"Father, I wish to be an acolyte" she said softly.

"hmm...I see...but first, you must reach level 9 then find Mother Marthilda...I think she's meditating near the city of Morroc. After you finished all of this, go back in here and you can be an acolyte. Understand?" the Cleric said.

"yes Father" Leine replied.

Then, she went outside the Church and started walking around.

'sigh...this adventure will be very tough' she thought.

She went to the middle part of Prontera city and sat on a bench. She look at every people...all of them have different clothes...also different hairstyles. Soon, she got bored in just looking all around. So she decided to went outside and kill some monsters.

"hmm...I know I have a map here somewhere..." she said as she inspect her things. When she found it, she followed its directions so she can go out of Prontera.

'Boy, I didn't know many people also play this game.' She thought as she walks to the southern part of Prontera. She did have a hard time in walking in the lower part, near the exit/etrance in Prontera because many people are there. Just talking to each other, selling things, buying, sitting round and many more.

'geez this is like a market place' she thought.

When she finally got out of Prontera, she was mesmerized by the surroundings. It's like a forest. Then she started walking slowly, thinking that a monster might jump out of nowhere and just kill her in an instance. Suddenly, she heard something in the bushes which made her really nervous.

"gulp w-who's there?" she asked but nothing replied back.

Then a pink round thigy jump out of the bush.

"poring?" the pink thing said.

"AAH!!!" Leine shouted and closed her eyes.

After some few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a cute pink creature in front of her.

"eh? What are you?" she said. Then she suddenly remembered that the result giver also gave her a device so whenever she will meet new creatures, she will just bring the device in front of that monster and the device will describe and say everything all about that creature.

takes out the device

_Name: poring_

_HP: 50_

_Attack: 7-10_

_Element: water_

_Race: plant_

_Skills: attack up_

_Drops: jellopy, sticky mucus, knife(4), apple, empty bottle, unripe apple, poring card_

_Base Exp.: 2_

_Job Exp.: 1_

"Wow...so this cute round thingy is a poring...hmm...it's so cute!" Leine exclaimed as she kneeled in front of it and giggled. She began touching it and hugging it.

"I can't kill a monster that is as cute as you." She said.

After sometime, she continues walking and found another creature called pupa. This time, Leine killed the monster and she got a sticky mucus and a shell. She checked her device and then she realized that she's already level 5.

"Wow this is great! 5 more level ups and I can be an acolyte!" she said with a smile.

She went under a tree after killing different creatures, well of course except poring because she really loves porings.

"sigh I'm so tired...I should stay here for a while..." she said as she began eating an apple.

Leine looked around again for another monster to kill, she saw a butterfly like creature and smiled.

'this is great! That creature looks weak!' she thought. She went a little closer to the creature and took her _ragnavice_ (the device that the result giver gave her).

"so this is a creamy..." she murmured and closed her ragnavice without knowing that a creamy is much stronger for a novice like her. She then attacked the creamy with her club, at first the creamy dodged her attack but in her second attack, she already hit the monster.

"oops...I think I'm wrong..." she said as she run away and shouting help. She stopped running when she saw the dead end in front of her.

'what now?' she thought as she just closed her eyes and covered her head. Until, she heard a 'slash' sound.

Slowly, she opened her eyes only to see a pain of gorgeous blue eyes looking down at her.

"huh?" she said with a confused look in her eyes.

"I saved you from that creamy...be careful next time" the assassin said as he stand up and walked away.

Leine blushed and look at him until he disappears in her sight.

'I wonder who he is' she thought with a blush on her cheeks.

When she recovered from that incident, she continues her adventure by killing different monsters. She already killed ten chonchons, seven pupas and fifteen fabres. She looked at her device again and realizes that she only needs two more levels and she can be an acolyte.

"okay...this is not the time to give up or play around! I'll be very kind, gentle and beautiful acolyte!" Leine exclaimed loudly making some people look at her and thought that she is a lunatic. She continues on walking and encountered a roda frog.

'I know I can do this!' she thought as she got her club and attacked the roda frog. She nearly died fighting the roda frog, luckily she drank a potion before her life tank turns 0.

"sigh that's pretty tough! I nearly got died just because of that frog! But anyway, it gave me much exp.!" She said as she starts to smile. She rest for a while under a tree and ate her lunch.

"wow...this is great!...I only need 30 exp. To become an acolyte!" she said enthusiastically as she continue her journey by killing monsters.

Suddenly while finishing off a pupa, wings appeared both on her side and a strange noise can be heard.

'what was that?' Leine thought. Then she checked her ragnavice and saw that she is now job level nine!

"cool!!! Now all I have to do is find Mother Marthilda and go back to the Prontera Church and be an acolyte!" she said. She bravely went outside the boundaries of Prontera, going to Morroc. Not knowing that many tough monsters are waiting for her before she can get near the city of Morroc.

Author's Note:

Konnichiwa minn-san! as I promise here's chappie2...don't worry...I'll update soon...I'll just finish making my new story. Watch out for it! Please Review! Arigato!


End file.
